1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus capable of receiving broadcast waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital broadcast has been initialized to satisfy demand for the effective use of frequency and a high-quality image. However, a receiving system configured to receive the digital broadcast is basically designed to receive signals through the directional Yagi antenna installed in a rooftop or a roof.
In recent years, however, a tuner capable of receiving a high definition (HD) television image has also been mounted in a note-type personal computer (PC) or a compact television. Therefore, demand for viewing the television image even in indoor places has increased.
In a building, however, it is difficult to receive signals stably in a state of unstable waves caused by fading occurring due to a multi path caused by reflection of broadcast waves.
In order to solve this problem, there was suggested a general method called a combination diversity method of simultaneously receiving signals with plural tuners and antennas to cross the signals and supplement lacking information (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-191226)